


bad moon boy

by englishsummerrain



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Breeding, Come Inflation, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Werewolf Sex, good old fashioned monsterfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishsummerrain/pseuds/englishsummerrain
Summary: Jeno takes sleeping with the enemy a little too literally.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 28
Kudos: 396





	bad moon boy

**Author's Note:**

> this is unhinged im so sorry

Honestly, there’s something to be said for the danger of this entire relationship. He’s a hunter by blood and by birth. Jeno was raised into this world, it's all he’s ever known. All his friends are hunters — everyone he knows trained with crossbows and pistols from when they were old enough to aim straight. He knows the moonlight like the sunlight, has been drawing in crimson circles for years, can recite runes off the back of his hand.

The supernatural are the enemy. They are the invaders, here to take this world from those who would live peacefully. They’re coughed up from hell, they’re out to get him. They don’t belong here — never will. Jeno is dedicated to eradicating them, or moving them elsewhere — getting them away from this city he holds so dear.

Of course someone has to throw a wrench in the works.

That person is Donghyuck. 

What's he supposed to do when he finds he is one of the enemy? A fucking werewolf, right here, in his apartment. No wonder he'd gone into a sneezing fit when Jeno had forgotten to clean up his wolfsbane.

Donghyuck was good. Really good. Had basically rearranged Jeno’s guts with his cock — which was a great prerequisite to becoming a regular hook-up. Or a boyfriend. Jeno's a size queen, self admittedly, and so he wasn't one to look the giant cocked proverbial gift horse in the mouth.

Well, it sounds bad when he says it like that.

Their first night had involved Jeno being pounded into the mattress — twice. The second was much the same. And the third. Not a good look when you show up to a hunt limping because your new hookup was well endowed but — Jeno's always down for a bit of danger. It makes him run faster.

Now there’s a witch and a very pissed off satyr who had agreed to go back home if they promised he wouldn't be summoned anymore. No running, just sitting in a 20-something year old boy's apartment and explaining why summoning demons was bad. Between the tea (fresh, delicious) and the collection of occult focuses (awesome, vintage!) it actually wasn't that bad. They'd spent the night discussing banishment rituals, exchanged numbers and added him to their long list of 'pretty alright witches' — call in case of magical emergency.

It all went okay, up until he’d been limping down the stairs and Chenle had opened his massive mouth.

"Busy night last night?"

"Very," Jeno says. Chenle wiggles his eyebrows at him.

"Deets? Cute? Hot? Involved in a death cult? Can he shoot? Did he like your giant crucifix?"

"I put the crucifix away," Jeno says, dodging the rest of the questions. Most of the guys he brings back to the apartment aren't usually appreciative of the 14th century solid iron crucifix he keeps in his bedroom (great deterrent against night terrors). One of them had looked at it, looked at Jeno and then just turned around and left. He's learned to hide it now.

"That's no fun."

Jeno makes a noise of agreement as he fishes his car keys out of his pocket and unlocks the car. He winces, again, sitting down. It's not even that his ass is sore — he's taken far bigger _things_ than Donghyuck's cock — but more that Donghyuck had fucked him so hard he'd ended up straining a muscle he wasn't sure actually existed.

"I'll let you borrow it and see how that works out for you?"

"I'm sure my roommates would appreciate that," Chenle says. "Jisung already screamed when he found my bird skulls. The crucifix will really convince him I'm a satanist."

"If that's the angle you're spinning."

Jeno pulls away from the curb, not before almost knocking over a trash can, and sets off back towards the other side of the river where they both live.

"I'll spin whatever makes them think I'm dark and mysterious instead of just spending my Saturday nights as glorified animal control,” Chenle says. He lets out a sigh. Jeno’s not sure if Chenle actually has a crush on Jisung or is just pretending he does. He likes to play games with all of them — this extended narrative is probably no different. “Anyway, story time. You can't get away from me."

Jeno groans. Chenle is insufferable at times — relentlessly persistent when he sets his eyes on something. They pull up to a completely empty intersection with a set of red lights and Jeno drums his hand on the steering wheel.

"He's got a huge cock and knows how to use it. He's cute. That's pretty much it."

"Ooooo," Chenle makes a noise of appreciation. "Just run the lights by the way, pretty sure they're broken."

Jeno will not run the lights. He waits his turn like a good citizen and not someone with a small weapons arsenal backseat.

"I hooked up with him last Friday and I'm pretty sure he actually physically rearranged my guts. Anything after that has been a bonus. Might get lazy and not hide the crucifix this time. Maybe he's into sacrilege."

"I'm pretty sure big dicked boys without a complex don't exist," Chenle says. "You sure he's not gonna try to wear your skin?"

"Pretty sure."

They hit the bridge, night lights streaking around them. Chenle leans back in his seat and starts picking at his nails.

"I'll be here for the inevitable fall out then," he says.

“Aren’t you always? I can’t get rid of you.”

Jeno’s known Chenle since they were both kids, stumbling around their backyards and eating worms and making mud pies. He’d been there when Chenle had shot his first bolt, been there while they were taught how to exorcise demons. Chenle’s cut him out of the death grip of a dying werebear, cleaned the blood from his skin after countless hunts, saved his life over and over again. He’s pretty sure death itself at this point won’t take them from each other. 

Chenle shrugs. “Dunno. Might ask witchy boy back there how to banish you to the astral plane for a bit. Get rid of you before you get rid of me.”

Jeno laughs. “Good fucking luck. If I catch you carving anything into my walls I’ll glue you to the ceiling.”

“ _Glue me_?”

“It’s hyperbole.”

“You understand humour?”

Jeno sighs, a fond smile creeping across his face. Chenle’s laughing, the night is done, and he’s going home to a good sleep. Jaemin and Mark are covering tomorrow night, which means he gets to spend all day at home — alone — in his pajamas. Things are pretty good. 

He has no idea that they’re about to completely go to shit.

  
  


-

  
  


“So,” Donghyuck says. He’s sitting at Jeno’s desk in his boxers, eating straight out of a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch and staring apprehensively at the crucifix Jeno’s introduced back into the home decor. They’d made it more or less official a few weeks ago — after a month of being dicked down Jeno was about ready to say yes to making it _exclusive_ dicking down. “Why do you have this, anyway?”

Jeno shrugs. “I used to get night terrors. They don’t like it. Plus if I didn’t take it when my uncle died they were gonna donate it to some church somewhere and I just think it looks a lot better in my room. Ties it together.”

Donghyuck glances around the room. His face is lit up in rainbow colours from Jeno’s RGB keyboard and there’s a fair amount of dirty laundry on the floor. The bed is unmade — not because they’ve just fucked but because Jeno knows they’re _about to_ fuck and there’s no point making it if he’s about to mess it up. One of his posters is hanging sideways, pins come loose, and beside it there’s a framed photo of him and Chenle — 15 and 16 — when they’d gone skiing for Christmas. He’s got snow on his nose and is holding up a rather large rock, which had been the eye for the massive snow yeti they’d built that day. It’s a nice mixture of homely and… hunter-y

“That’s a joke, right?”

“Yes, that’s a joke. The night terrors are true, though. They kept breaking my window.”

“Geeze,” Donghyuck says. He rattles the box then sets it back down on the wood. “Well, I’ve got something to tell you. Uh. It’s kind of big. Please don’t hate me but — I’m a werewolf.”

“Eh?” 

  
  


-

  
  


After the initial shock Jeno reasons with himself that he’s met some perfectly good werewolves — in fact that these days most of the time that every werewolf he meets is a pretty good person, there’s a reason they use the cages more than just shooting the bastards these days. He reasons that it's probably okay, right? As long as he doesn't have to detain Donghyuck. As long as he doesn't have to fight him or choose sides.

It's okay. It's fine.

  
  


-

  
  


It was not fine.

Full moon night. Jeno's on cage duty. Just the one wolf tonight, so it's not too much. All he has to do is basically babysit the guy, after Chenle's already told him not to be a shit head or they'll run him out of town.

The cages — well, these three, anyway — are in the basement of an apartment building the order owns. It's pretty well equipped — mini kitchen, shower, TV, even some porn mags in the bathroom from simpler times.

It's when Jeno's making ramen, waiting for the wolf — a big hulking lump of muscle with brown fur and a massive bushy tail — to wake up that the wrench in the works hits. The werewolf stirs, blinking, shaking his head like a dog ridding itself of water. The chains on his wrists rattle as he rubs his eyes and then:

"Did I hit my head really hard, or is that you Jeno?"

The wolf, of course, is Donghyuck.

  
  


-

  
  


"You're a right fucking idiot, you know that," Jeno says. He’s standing in front of the cage, leaning against the brick wall and staring at Donghyuck in all his wolfy glory. Now that he knows it’s him he can see the resemblance — the shape of his eyes, the gestures as he speaks. He’s bigger, far more muscular, and his nails are like talons, muzzle spotted with dark stripes that runs in long lines through the rippling expanse of his fur. 

Donghyuck shrugs. "You told me you wouldn't be down at the river. You were wrong."

"Chenle told me you were howling and chasing geese."

"They bit me!"

"You're an apex predator with fangs the size of my fingers! Bite them back!"

"Bite my ass," Donghyuck says.

He looks kind of hilarious — arms shackled, feathers stuck in his fur, irritation somehow readable despite his monstrous face.

"Would if I could," Jeno chuckles. Donghyuck rolls his eyes.

"What's stopping you?"

"Picking fur out of my teeth? The fact you've been running around the woods naked for the past few hours?”

“As opposed to the times I run around the woods fully clothed?”

“ _Fuck you_.”

“Fuck you,” Donghyuck says. He spits on the ground at Jeno’s feet. “Let me go?”

“I can’t fucking let you go, moron. You’re in the drunk tank. The moon-drunk tank. How bad of a police officer would I be if I let you go?”

“You are not a police officer. You’re a fucking hopped up priest with a crossbow.”

Jeno glances behind him to said crossbow, sitting on the table alongside a mostly drained mug of hot cocoa. “I will literally pump you full of wolfsbane if you don’t shut up,” he says.

“Fuck you,” Donghyuck repeats. 

Jeno’s a god damn fool. This much is obvious. Jeno's a fool and with the way Donghyuck's sitting his legs are together, tucked up underneath him to the side. As Jeno watches him he moves them — unfolds one, stretching out a paw, then the other, cracking his neck and staring right at Jeno. 

He's naked, because you know. Not exactly got any tailor made werewolf clothes hanging around. 

And good god, that's his cock. 

Jeno swallows. Maybe it's a rush of blood to somewhere else, but he feels lightheaded, has to stop himself from stumbling. He tries not to think about it.

"If you won't let me go," Donghyuck says. "Then at least tell me you got something else in mind to fill the next — dunno, however many hours until dawn?”

"Do you?" Jeno asks.

Donghyuck licks his lips. His cock is. Thick. Bigger. A little swollen at the base. Oh man. Jeno was not thinking of this. He was thinking of a nice quiet night. Watching Netflix. Napping. Not — not this.

God. Donghyuck's cock. Holy shit, it’s so fucking big. 

"You seem like you have some ideas," Donghyuck says. He’s an absolute bastard with the way he grins, with the way he tilts his head to the side, ears perking up. "Wanna share with the class?"

"Have you ever," Jeno starts. Does he really want to ask this? Does he really want to know? Is he going to go through with this?

God, the thought of it. Of being fucked by Donghyuck like this. It makes his entire body shake.

"Have you ever fucked anyone like this?" 

Donghyuck's got a wicked smile — the teeth certainly don't help. 

"No,” he says.

Jeno swallows, hard.

  
  


-

  
  


Jeno silently thanks whoever stocked this room up. There's lube — fucking _lube_ — in the bathroom, and it means Jeno can at least do a little bit of prep — not that he'll be able to stretch himself out enough that taking Donghyuck will be easy. The thought of it while he fingers himself — it drives him wild. 

He comes back with his cock straining against his pants and Donghyuck smirking at him, legs open wide like the manspreading bastard he is. God — he’s hard too. Stupid big giant cock — everything about him is so big. Jeno’s brain has stopped working at this point. He’s regressing into his basic needs. To be fucked, to be filled, to be with Donghyuck.

“I’m not letting you free,” Jeno says, clutching the bottle of lube in his hand like it’s a silver cross to ward off vampires. 

“I’m not letting you free,” Donghyuck repeats, mocking his tone of voice. He lifts his hands up and opens and closes them. “I’m not gonna make a run for it. At least you actually let me move.”

“Yeah, the immobilisation comes later,” Jeno says. He unlocks the cage and hangs the keys back up on the wall, leaving the door open behind him. 

“Oh, kinky?”

“This isn’t enough for you?” Jeno asks. He loops his fingers in the belt of his pants and drops them on the floor, underwear and all — steps out of them. 

Donghyuck’s retort dies, mouth dropping open as he stares at Jeno — at his cock, at his body as he pulls his shirt off and adds it to the clothing pile. 

“It’s enough,” he says. “But hey, Jeno?”

Jeno stops partway through squirting a sizeable amount of lube onto his palm.

“Huh?”

“Not to insult your size queen sensibilities, but take it easy, okay?”

There’s a pause, and then Jeno nods. “Of course.” 

Jeno kneels between Donghyuck’s legs — the size difference isn’t as big as he’d thought it was, and they’re eye to eye here, werewolf vs human, Donghyuck’s breath hot and panting.

He grunts as Jeno touches him — something tentative, a finger tracing along his cock, catching the beads of precum weeping from the head and following them down the ridge of a particularly prominent vein on the side. He can barely close his fist around Donghyuck’s girth — and instead he uses both hands to stroke him, spreading the lube all over the shaft, leaving him slick and shiny, heavy in his grip. 

Donghyuck’s pants are soft, his touch strange where he rests a hand on Jeno’s shoulder, blunt points of his nails pressing against his skin. 

“That’s good,” he says. “I love your hands, Jeno.”

Jeno presses a kiss to his nose. He’s not entirely sure how he’s supposed to kiss him like this — figures it’s pretty much impossible with how, err, _wolfy_ , Donghyuck is — so that will have to do for now.

His cock twitches, jumping at the thought again of being fucked by Donghyuck. Jeno’s tired of waiting — he loves his foreplay, true, but this is just. He wants this so badly. He needs it. He climbs into Donghyuck’s lap, his fur tickling his thighs, straddles him and just sits for a second, staring down at where Donghyuck’s cock sticks up in front of him. Donghyuck reaches down and pushes it against him, the head touching his stomach with a wet smack.

“That’s how deep it’s gonna go,” Donghyuck says. It’s deep. Real fucking deep, around about just above his belly button. Jeno sucks in a breath and Donghyuck lets go of his cock to run a finger up Jeno’s, circles them both and jerks them off together, just for a second. The wet slide of skin on skin is obscene, the heat of Donghyuck’s cock nearly unbearable — and Jeno needs it now. The emptiness makes him desperate — the knowledge that Donghyuck’s cock is _right there_ and not inside him.

“I want you to fuck me,” he says.

Donghyuck growls, a little feral. “You put it in, alright?”

Jeno nods, hair flopping across his forehead. He lifts himself and wraps his hand around Donghyuck’s cock — settling forward in his lap as he guides him to his entrance. The breath he takes shudders through his whole body — and then he sinks down.

It feels fucking impossible. There’s a massive blunt pressure, amplified by the fact Jeno can't see where it’s coming from. Instead he has to rely on his senses — and right now they're absolutely flooded. One part tells him his asshole is being stretched wide open, one part says that there's something hot and thick inside of him, the other is fully aware that it’s _Donghyuck’s_ cock that’s doing all this. It’s intense, it’s burning, fire creeping all over Jeno’s skin — and he needs more. He wobbles and Donghyuck’s hands come up to hook under his thighs — steadying him as Jeno _pushes_ down. The stretch is intense — and then it’s stable, and Jeno lets out a long, wrecked moan, the head of Donghyuck’s cock popping inside him and the a good portion of the length following.

"Holy fuck," Jeno says. "Oh my god. Hyuck, oh my god."

He’s so fucking _full_ . It’s like he didn’t know how empty he was until this very moment. There’s arousal pulsing in his gut and his cock is rubbing against Donghyuck’s stomach with how he’s leaning into him and his whole body is just screaming at him, pleasure exploding through his sense. Donghyuck isn’t even _moving_ and it’s so intense that he wants to break down — he thinks he’s about to fall apart, become nothing.

“It’s okay,” Donghyuck says. “Hey, take it easy Jeno.”

Jeno gasps, head falling forward to rest on Donghyuck’s shoulder. His fur is soft beneath his forehead, sticky where the sweat drips off his skin. “I’m okay,” he says. “Holy shit, it’s just so much.”

“Take it slow. It’s okay if you need to stop.”

“No, no. I can take it,” Jeno says. He’s not a quitter, and it really is okay. He’s not in pain — it just burns, it’s just something his body needs to get used to. 

He slides down a little bit more. It’s all consuming, this feeling of being pulled in two, of being slowly stretched apart. The heat of Donghyuck’s body so close to him, the ragged rise and fall of his chest. Donghyuck slips into him, bit by bit, Jeno rocking back and forth, until the head is well and truly in and he’s sitting halfway down the shaft, clenching around his girth. He feels like he’s run a marathon, and there’s still more to go. 

"I think," Jeno says. “I think you can fuck me.”

“Yeah?” Donghyuck asks. Jeno lifts up a little, his legs shaking, and Donghyuck’s cock _slides_ out, then fills him right back up when he sinks back down.

“Yeah,” Jeno repeats, voice breathy and wasted. The next time he lifts himself Donghyuck’s hips match him - tilting up as he sinks down, his hands holding him steady. He works into him, little by little, pushing deeper, pushing him open, fucking up while Jeno shakes and gasps. Jeno’s arms are wrapped around Donghyuck’s neck, and he’s holding onto him for support while he rides him, letting out little whines with every thrust.

“More,” he says. He needs more. He needs all him — needs to be filled to the brim.

There’s more, and there’s more, and he’s sinking down onto Donghyuck, feeling the sheer pressure of the head of his cock dragging somewhere deep inside him. He’s fucking into him in long strokes, and it’s so intense Jeno can barely hold himself up — his legs are failing, going the way of his sense of coherence.

Donghyuck notices too. “You can’t hold yourself up,” he says.

They rearrange. Jeno ends up on his back, Donghyuck hovering over him, hot breath panting as he fucks into Jeno. He’s so fucking _full_ , his stomach bulging with every thrust, Donghyuck pressing impossibly deep inside him, grunting and gasping, nails digging into his hips where he holds him up to fuck into him. Jeno’s body _shakes_ with the impact and he’s babbling at this point, unformed words spilling from his lips, high pitched whines and gasps tangled with moans, with pleads for more. More, he can take it. 

There's so much for him to try process. The way his skin ripples with heat, the sensation of being spread open, the noises Donghyuck’s making. The arousal that’s arcing all over him, pure pleasure flooding his veins. He can’t stop staring at the bulge in his stomach and it’s with a shaky hand he presses against his abdomen. The next thrust pushes the head of Donghyuck’s cock against his palm, and it’s too fucking much. It’s too much, and it’s not enough, it’s everything — Jeno’s lost it. He grasps weakly at his cock, trying to jerk himself off — but he doesn’t need much. He’s so close, everything taking on a keen edge, stars bursting behind his eyelids, mouth open, chest heaving. 

"Do you want me to fill you up?” Donghyuck asks. It takes Jeno a second to realise what’s happening through the haze — that Donghyuck’s pace is out of rhythm, it’s stuttering, fast, the slap of his hips hitting Jeno’s ass. “Want me to knot you?"

"Please, Jeno says. 

“Please what?”

“Please knot me,” Jeno says. “Please breed me.” 

It’s so fucking _hot_ coming off his tongue. Anticipation of what’s about to happen. Donghyuck groans and gasps, and then he thrusts into him _hard._ His knot passes inside him, thick and heavy and Jeno feels like he's being broken in two, like all his insides have been replaced with cock, every part of him going haywire, words escaping him as he tries to just not break, body near limp in Donghyuck's grasp.

Donghyuck _cums_. He feels it — his cock swelling up inside of him with a rush of heat, knot expanding and plugging Jeno up as Donghyuck spurts inside of him. Warmth coats his insides, and it doesn't stop, Donghyuck rocking into him, gasping and moaning. He just comes and comes, cock twitching endlessly, pumping him full of cum — and somewhere along the way Jeno comes too, head thrown back, all his tendons tight, every part of him singing with it as he spurts across his stomach, painting white across the outline of Donghyuck’s cock. It’s like his brain is leaking out his ears — he’s pretty sure he’s drooling, every part of him singing multicoloured, burning with it — and Donghyuck is still coming. 

He’s bloated and pumped full of Donghyuck’s cum. The knot plugs it in, and Jeno swells — his belly round, body heavy. It sloshes inside of him when Donghyuck lets go of him, his body falling back to the ground, and Jeno just groans. His senses are addled and he’s floating, stretched out, stinking like Donghyuck, well and truly fucked and bred. 

A drop of Donghyuck’s spit falls on his skin, hot and wet, and through the haze he sees him looking at him — running his palm over the curve of his stomach.

“You’re so full,” he says. Jeno whines. He’s been taken and turned inside out, and it’s the best he’s ever felt in his life. “Look at you, all full of my cum. So pretty, Jeno. So good.”

Eyes as yellow as the full moon — yet still so Donghyuck — staring at him. Jeno just sinks into the bliss, liquid and weak, happy for now. 

Spent and used, here with Donghyuck — just as he likes it.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/dongrenle) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/goldhorn) xo


End file.
